


Making Time

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Appropriate Use of the Force, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Hurt/Comfort, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Leia gives herself to the Force, and it answers.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Femflash February 2020





	Making Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



No one was coming. Once there had been many; afraid, but willing, ready to rally around martyred Alderaan and the leaders who used its symbolic power. Then there had been less. People needed to believe the war was done, not follow the daughter of Darth Vader out of fear of an uncertain future. Out of fear, the people who were glad to have the empire overthrown chose to believe it was truly gone. Now it had returned in another guise, and of the few who had been willing to fight it, fewer still remained. 

Leia had never been one for self-pity. It might be time to allow herself the room to indulge, she reflected. But she wasn’t alone. She was surrounded by others, waiting at the ready for whatever came next, whether from the First Order blasts or from her. 

She remembered the words she had used all her life, taught by her mother and father, repeated in the Rebel Alliance all around her, etched into her memory before ever meeting Luke. Amilyn’s last words. Leia cleared her mind. _May the force be with you,_ she thought to the people who stood with her, _and with me. With us all._ Her last offering. 

As she let herself blend into the surrounding Force, she felt a warm presence, sudden but strong. _And with you._

When they got out, small but whirling free with the stars in the dark, and Leia had delegated and settled what needed to be settled in the immediate aftermath of their escape from Crait, she gave herself a moment to sit in her quarters. She would talk to Rey about it later; she must have sensed the voice, though it had been directed at Leia. Since it had been responding to her, however, Leia felt it right to commune with it again. Eyes closed and legs crossed, she slipped into meditation on her bed. The warmth, always present now that she had reached it, flooded into her mind. Leia basked. 

There was a hand on her cheek, callused and strong. She opened her eyes to see that it was orange-brown, too, and followed it to the tall woman standing before her, in billowing white. The cloak fell around the graceful curve of the lekku draped over her shoulders, hood thrown back from the face it framed: wrinkles around kind eyes. There was a familiarity to them—they were blue like Luke’s, but Leia knew there was more to it. A figure she’d seen in her father’s office on occasions which had grown rarer as Leia had grown older, and then not at all until after the war was done, when she’d asked for a ship and departed for the Unknown Regions. Leia had never been permitted to spend much time with the Rebellion’s first spymaster, during that meeting, newly awakened to the Force she had always felt around her, she suspected why. The mission to fetch Obi-Wan had come years after Ahsoka’s disappearance. She hadn’t been able to give the thought much attention, but she had wondered why her parents, despite their invocation of the Force, had waited until then to seek out help from the remaining Jedi. Seeing Ahsoka as if for the first time let her realize they hadn’t. She looked not much different now than she had decades ago, wearing her experience and strength in the set of her face. 

“It’s been so long. So long.” Leia let the weight of that truth sink into her words. Her cheek missed Ahsoka’s hand when she withdrew it to kneel, looking into her face more closely. 

“Yes,” Ahsoka answered, “and yet some things don’t change.” Her voice was gentle. “You’ve chosen to inherit your parents’ responsibilities.” The meaning of the words went beyond Bail and Breha Organa’s place in the Rebellion, Leia knew. “I chose to accept different ones, for a while. Now I think they need to align. I’m heading back. That’ll take a little, physically, but—”

“For now, you’re already here,” Leia finished. 

“Yes.”

“Well, let’s see what you can do in the meantime,” Leia decided. Without shifting out of her cross-legged position, she leaned forward and, wrapping her hands around Ahsoka’s lekku, pulled her into a kiss. Ahsoka kissed back, unhurried and without surprise. Shame; surprise might’ve led her to collapse on Leia’s lap. 

Eventually, perhaps. In a first for Leia since forming the Resistance—and since much farther back than that, in terms of opportunities for her and Ahsoka—she had time.


End file.
